


Repair Job

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a technical genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repair Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [wincest_fic](http://wincest-fic.livejournal.com/)'s July 2008 round. Challenge: my_sam_deam, lampshade, marble, bottle, "Well, that will do it!" Okay, so I've spent my days this month writing my original novel and The Dark Knight fanfiction, and so this is the result of a very quick night of thinking.

Dean clearly had no idea what he was doing. He was sitting on their motel bed with parts of the lamp that had originally been on the bedside table next to him. The parts were scattered around in what pretended to be an organized fashion, but what was, in actuality, simply a scattered mess of whatever had been taken off first.

"Dean," Sam said as he stood in the doorway.

Dean looked up and grinned. "Hey, Sammy. Back so soon?"

Sam's mouth was wide open in horror. He slammed the door shut behind him, locking it quickly. "What did you _do_?" he asked, standing still and staring at the elaborate disaster on the bed.

Dean clicked his tongue and gave him a lopsided grin. "Ah, well, you know…"

"No," Sam said, clearly still horrified. "I really don't."

"The damn lamp broke," Dean said, jerking his thumb at the disassembled pieces.

"It broke?" Sam repeated.

"Yup," Dean replied. He picked up a piece and looked at it carefully for a second before shrugging and throwing it over his shoulder. "Don't know what that's for."

" _Dean_ ," Sam said, walking up to him and grabbing his arm. "You can't _break_ the furniture in our room!"

"Well, it wasn't _intentional_ ," Dean muttered.

"We're going to have to pay for that, you know," Sam said, scowling.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed. "What, you've got zero faith in me?" Sam gave him a look. "Just give me a little while, dude. You'll see, it'll be _fine_." Dean grinned at him and went back to work.

Two hours later, Sam was sitting on the bed opposite, staring at Dean with a look of horrified fascination on his face. The parts were in some kind of order, but clearly not the order they had been intended to go in. And Dean had added in parts that shouldn't have been there in the first place. The creation Dean was now holding was what appeared to be a bottle with an electric cord hanging out of it and a lampshade on top.

"Well, that will do it!" Dean exclaimed, holding his work forward for Sam to inspect.

"Dean," Sam asked, slowly, "is that a bottle?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean said. He grinned and shook it a bit. When he did so, a jingling noise could be heard.

"What's that noise?" Sam asked, frowning.

Dean shrugged. "That's just the marble."

" _Marble_?" Sam asked in a high-pitched voice.

Dean grinned. "Yeah, I thought most lamps had that jingling noise sometimes, and hey, why not add it in?"

"That's not—" Sam began, spluttering.

"See? I told you I'd fix it." Dean put the bottle with the lampshade on it proudly on the bedside table. "Now that we don't have to worry about _that_ anymore, it's time for some fun."

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him forward, forcing Sam to get up and stand next to Dean. "Dean, I really don't think—" Sam said, but then Dean reached up and kissed him, long and slow. Sam's mind blanked to everything else, and he kissed Dean back, letting their tongues wrap around each other and lazily inspect each other's mouth.

It was next morning, when the banging on their door let them know that they missed check-out time, that the owner of the motel opened the door and saw the damage. He shouted and demanded they pay to repair it, and when Dean claimed he'd already fixed the damn thing, the guy gave him a look that told Dean just what he thought of Dean's repair job.

In the end, they let Bob Schnauzer and Alexander Roland pay for the lamp because, after all, that was the very least they could do.

 

_fin._


End file.
